


Why?

by TheRedL4dy



Series: Red's Poetry [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Community: poetry_fiction, Dark, Drug Use, Light Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedL4dy/pseuds/TheRedL4dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second one in the series of poetry but they don't have to be read in order find the one that speaks to you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

Why? Why? Why?

What makes fates so cruel

What makes a temptress fall

emperors die

kingdoms crumble

What makes society wrong?

A young girl curls in on herself in anguish

Alone. Why? For What?

Why? WHy? WHY?

she screams "WHY?"

What makes drugs her only option

To fix her foe affliction, her inner self tearing to get it out

Meds they prescribe her, drugs to compress it

Why? Does it take away the loneliness

The heartbreak, the loss

NO

Its a mask, a disguise

a fog that looms.

And when it ends

Alone is all that lingers

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if people find these sad I just want to explore this new found mysterious darkness in me


End file.
